


He would never

by Amorous_Flammetta



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vibrators, it's pining hours, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorous_Flammetta/pseuds/Amorous_Flammetta
Summary: Doctor Robotnik and Agent Stone engage in some adult afterhours pining for one another. Little do they know, their feelings may not be so unrequited.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119





	He would never

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends,  
> Here we have my first shot at a non-established relationship Stobotnik fic. Folks, it's pining hours. There's masturbation. There's ASMR. There's instant noodles. What else could one possibly ask for?  
> Read on and enjoy!
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta

_It’s getting late_ , Agent Stone thought, looking down at his watch. 

He sat on the couch in rolled up shirtsleeves, absently staring in the direction of the television. He had eaten his dinner two hours ago – leftover chicken marsala from last night – and had been sipping wine and mindlessly channel flipping since. He turned off the television and rubbed his temples. He stood up and stretched, groaning. It had been a long day in the lab. 

He walked over to the glass door that led out to the balcony. The Agent rested his forearm against the edge of the glass, leaning and looking out over the city, at all of the little lit up windows in the night. He smiled but let out a mismatched sigh. 

He often counted the things in his life that he was grateful for – his condo, his job, his closet of comfortable and identical suits. You know. The little things. 

But staring out over the skyline, he couldn’t hide from the truth. He was lonely. 

He didn’t have many friends outside of a few work acquaintances. He’d go out with them a handful of times a year, have a few laughs, overpriced drinks, then head back to his empty condo. He winced, truly unable to remember the last time he’d gone on a date. 

Sure, he looked forward to his creature comforts after a long day at work, but maybe it would’ve been nice to have somebody to come home to.   
Agent Stone looked out over the nighttime cityscape and tried not to consider all the happy couples behind those little lit up windows. A weary half-smile crossed his face. He took one last long look before turning away and walking down the hall. 

“Time for bed,” he said to himself. 

Stone stripped down, tossing everything but his slacks into the nearby bamboo hamper. The slacks, he folded over the arm of his reading chair for tomorrow. He went into a drawer and fetched his sleep clothes – a soft, old, oversized shirt from the local public radio station with the neck cut out, and a pair of comfortable sweats. He flicked off the lights, leaving the curtains open on the window behind his bed. He plugged his phone in to charge ( _No new messages_ ) and set it facedown on the nightstand. He laid down on his back, staring up at the ceiling, hands steepled on his chest. 

The moonlight came in, casting his neat, modern bedroom in a cool bluish light. He let his mind wander, thinking of the shows he had been watching, of the new Thai restaurant down the street that he wanted to try over the weekend, of a news article about penguins he had read. After several minutes of free association, he lifted his phone to make sure he’d turned on his alarm for the morning. 

_No new messages._

Stone sighed and flopped back onto the bed. He let his mind wander again, but kept a close leash on it. If he didn’t, it would go places that he’d rather not tread, thinking of things he should’ve known better than to think about. 

Work crept into his mind, remembering that he had to follow up on an email first thing in the morning. 

“Frick,” he said quietly, trying to engrain the reminder into his mind by rubbing two fingers in the space between his eyebrows. 

He remembered how important that email was. Doctor Robotnik had said so.

_Doctor Robotnik._

The tight leash he held in his mind’s eye loosened, his thoughts beginning to slip away, out of his control little by little. 

“Oh, and _do_ follow up on that silicon shipment, Stone,” he’d said dismissively, not even looking at him, “It’s extremely important that I have it by Tuesday at the very latest. _Don’t_ disappoint me.”

“I won’t,” he said aloud from his bed, echoing his earlier response. 

Of course, in Stone’s memory, Robotnik had swiveled his chair to face him, fixing him with a pointed, but not angry, stare to get his point across. In his bed, the Agent swallowed the strange lump that had formed in his throat. His memory shifted to a vision of Robotnik’s severe profile as he worked. He had a habit of chewing his lip when he was thinking hard about something. 

Stone thought of those brilliant white teeth, the perfectly groomed mustache, his lips… And with them, the leash slipped from his grasp. He made no effort to chase after it. He was actively thinking of his boss in his lonely bed.

“You’re pathetic,” he told himself with a little chuckle, “He doesn’t give a shit about you.”

Of course he would think of the Doctor. He was the person Agent Stone spent most of his time around. He couldn’t help that he had developed a bit of a crush on him, to put it lightly. 

He replayed an abridged version of today’s workday. Giving the Doctor his morning coffee. Bringing him a box of small computer fans that arrived in the mail. Standing behind him, just off to the right, while he spoke briefly and disdainfully with some government commander, staring at the perfect lines shaved into his hair. 

“They’re _exhausting_ , Stone,” he had said after as they whisked into the lab together, the Agent close on his heels. Somehow, the editorial comment felt personal, like something one would say over drinks in a non-work setting. 

Then he brought in his afternoon coffee. Robotnik sipped it thoughtfully. He hadn’t yet dismissed Stone, giving the Agent a long chance to look at him while he awaited further instruction. The Doctor looked a bit weary today, like he had a lot on his mind. Stone had made sure his coffee was absolutely perfect for this reason. He brought the coffee to his lips again. Those lips. After he took a sip, he sighed, his brows relaxing just slightly. 

In his bed, Stone felt a twinge in his stomach as he replayed the moment a second time for good measure, just to be sure. Without sitting up or looking away from the middle distance, his right hand opened the bedroom drawer as though in a trance, automatically fishing out the bottle of lubricant, slamming it shut gracelessly. 

He knew where this evening was going before he had even clicked off the television and stared out over the balcony. 

He thought of the Doctor’s mouth again, and that sigh. He squeezed a little lube in his hand and pushed it past the loose waistband of his sweats. He was already half-hard. Stone grasped himself, stroking tentatively, feeling those dull sparks that foretold full-on pleasure. 

“ _Oooh_ ,” he breathed softly. 

It had been about a week since his last solo session. He had been working very hard. Most nights, he was tired. Most nights, he wasn’t in the mood. He needed to be careful that he didn’t come out of this on a post-orgasm low. This was a very real risk these days. He banished the thoughts of his loneliness, pushing them to a far corner of his mind. 

With the space vacated by those nebulous unhappy thoughts, the day’s memories had space to easily veer off into full fantasy. The Doctor was not holding a coffee. He was not in his chair. Stone drew in a shuddering breath, fully hard now. He shimmied his sweats down around his knees.  
Robotnik was on his knees in front of him in the lab. Those lips were wrapped around his cock instead of sipping a coffee. He was looking up at Stone, his hair beginning to fall out of place from bobbing his head. 

“ _Doctor!_ ” Stone gasped.

He fumbled for his phone, opening an incognito tab and deftly typing in his password with one thumb. He navigated to YouTube, pulling up a dubious ASMR-type video of wet mouth sounds obviously lifted from gay porn. He didn’t want the visuals. He didn’t need the visuals. Everything he wanted to see was going on right behind his eyes. Stone put his phone, now emitting soft sucking sounds, face-down on the bed. When he closed his eyes again, Doctor Robotnik guided him backward, encouraging him to sit in his chair at the console. 

" _Sit, Stone_ ," he said firmly as he yanked his slacks and underwear down to his knees. 

Stone hissed, pushing himself back against his pillows. The Doctor’s voice echoed in his head. That deep, cool, calculated voice never failed to raise the hairs on the back of his neck. 

" _You gonna be good for me?"_ he asked, eyeing Stone, licking his lips.

“Yes!” Stone replied to his reverie, squeezing his shaft a little tighter. 

Robotnik took Stone’s cock into his mouth, swallowing it all the way down. Stone hastily put more lube on his palm, tightly squeezing past the ridge of his cock head. 

_Not wet enough_ , he thought. 

Stone groaned long and loud as he ran the pad of his thumb up and down the underside of his cock with firm, decisive pressure. He pictured the Doctor’s gloved hand gripping him around the base and bestowing long, worshipful licks on the underside of his shaft, his brows furrowed in pleasure. 

“Doc, that’s so good,” Stone said, using his private nickname for the man. A nickname he was always feared he might slip up and one day use in real life. 

He replayed the Doctor’s satisfied sighs in his head, little sounds elicited largely from Stone’s incomparable barista skills. Coupled with the lewd sucking and breathing sounds coming from his phone, the Agent’s knees were already beginning to tremble. 

He gripped himself and began to stroke again, imagining Robotnik’s cheeks hollowed, his mustache mussed as he sucked him off. With his free hand, he gripped the meat of his inner thigh, pretending it was the Doctor’s hand. Stone couldn’t be sure of it, but if he had to bet, he would guess that Robotnik had a talented mouth. 

“Fuck!” Stone grunted. 

" _Language, Agent_ ," Robotnik’s voice teased him, sending an icy thrill down his spine. 

He closed his eyes tighter, Robotnik sitting back on his calves, pulling off his gloves and tossing them aside before unzipping his own slacks and fishing out his own cock. Stone’s mouth watered at the thought. 

" _Watch your mouth_ ," the Doctor said, one eyebrow quirked, licking his lower lip, " _Or watch mine. Your choice._ " 

The latter half of that phrase was uttered almost dismissively. Stone shuddered out a breath and bucked his hips a few times up into his palm. He loved that cool, uncaring way the Doctor sometimes had about him. He was already starting to come unraveled. He pictured Robotnik’s mouth around him again. In his mind, the Doctor was stroking himself, too, moaning with his mouth full over the explicit sounds coming from Stone’s phone. 

The Agent didn’t imagine that Robotnik was a particularly tender lover – unless it had been a particularly rough day and he needed some imaginary comfort. Usually, Stone figured his usual acerbic wit and personality would carry over into the bedroom, sharp and darkly playful. Something about those little things he said dismissively just did something to Stone. He was feeling so good that his toes were curling down at the foot of the bed. He tossed the sheets aside and hiked up his sleep shirt, moaning as the cool air hit his bare skin.

Behind his eyelids, Robotnik pulled off his cock again. He his thighs apart, leaning back so Stone could watch him while he touched himself. Stone, of course, imagined him with an impressive tool. The man was the textbook definition of Big Dick Energy, after all. 

The Agent watched his slim fingers wrap around the shaft and pump it, putting on a little show for him. Glimpses at Robotnik’s hands were rare and treasured, so Stone always incorporated them into his fantasies. He always imagined that the Doctor had a pleasing cock, slightly curved, flushed pink, nice and thick. He pictured a little pearl of fluid gathered at the tip and felt his mouth go dry. 

" _Like what you see, Stone?_ " he asked, voice a little higher than usual as he slim hips gyrated slightly. 

“Oh, _god_ ,” Stone breathed, “I do, Doc.”

" _It’s all yours,_ " Robotnik purred, " _But not until I finish you off. You’ve been so good to me lately. You deserve to finish first, don’t you think?_ "

The Agent let loose a long moan. He was a sucker for praise, especially from such a demanding, difficult, handsome man. He gripped himself tight around the base and bit down lightly on his knuckle, nearly going over the edge just then. 

" _Yes, you’ve been on top of everything lately. No slip-ups, no confusion, everything just… perfect_ ," Robotnik continued, " _You’re such a good assistant. It’s only fair that you should be taken care of, too. Consider this a bonus for a job well done_." 

The Doctor sat up on his knees and wrapped his bare hand around Stone’s cock, his skin soft from being constantly covered. The imagined touch sent shocks crackling through the Agent’s entire body. 

“God, touch me!” Stone cried, thrusting his hips hard, “Touch me, Doc, please!”

" _You’re the only one who gets to feel my skin, Stone,_ " Robotnik said, " _Does that turn you on?_ "

“ _Yes!_ ” Stone said dizzily, vaguely aware of the slight echo in his bedroom over the pornographic ASMR. 

He was so close, thrusting up into his slippery palm, feeling little tremors traveling down his calves. His head was thrown back, every little breath high and harsh. 

" _Let’s see if you taste as good as you look, hmm?_ " the Doctor asked, bringing his mouth in close, sticking out his long pink tongue, " _Give me a taste, darling._ "

“Oh, fuck,” Stone choked, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter. 

He always saved up the terms of endearment for right at the end, to push himself over the edge forcefully, no hesitation, no looking back. 

“Doc, _please_ ,” Stone begged, fingers wrapped tight around his aching cock. 

" _Give it to me_ ," Robotnik hissed, " _Come on, Stone. You’re always so punctual. We’ve got a meeting in twenty-five minutes and I haven’t cum yet._ "

“Doctor!” Stone gasped, “Oh! Oh, god! _Oh!_ ”

Stone was spilling all over his fist, splattering on his stomach, writhing against his cool sheets, shirt rucked up, disheveled. In his mind, Robotnik’s mouth was open, tongue out, pink and pearl, streaked in his spend, a little trickling down his chin. Stone lingered on the vision, the needy look in Robotnik’s eyes, the pearly streaks against his fair skin, his open mouth. He was sputtering aloud in the wake of his climax. 

" _Agent, I’m impressed,_ " Robotnik said, voice becoming distant, " _Now it’s my turn…_ "

Slowly, Stone opened his eyes, chest heaving as he looked up at the moonlit ceiling. Without turning his head, he clicked the lock button on his phone, silencing the wet mouth sounds, instantly feeling a sort of revulsion toward them. He put his clean hand in the middle of his chest, feeling his racing heart. 

_Oh, no,_ he thought. 

It was too late. He felt the telltale stinging beginning at the corners of his eyes. The Agent took a deep breath, blinking several times and sighing out a shuddering breath. He didn’t want to cut the warm, light glow of his orgasm short. He pushed the unhappy thoughts away, shaking his head to dispel them.

_I deserve to feel good,_ he told himself, _Even if –_

He cut off his train of thought there, reaching for the tissue box on the nightstand. Stone wiped his body and hands clean and readjusted his clothes, tugging his sweats up and his shirt down. He turned onto his side, arms and knees wrapped around one of his pillows. The sheets were cold against his skin. He held tight to the waves of pleasure as they ebbed away from his body and sleep drew closer. He sighed as he repositioned slightly, squeezing the pillow between his knees. 

He was all but certain that Doctor Robotnik harbored romantic feelings for no one, least of all for his assistant. Stone felt his eyelids growing heavy. That familiar late night melancholy threatened at the edges of his afterglow. While he still felt light and woozy and warm from the pleasure of his climax, there was a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach, the reminder that he was still alone. 

He called an image of Robotnik up in his mind once again and squeezed his pillow tighter. He was glad to be right on the edge of sleep. Before he closed his eyes, he spoke once again to his empty bedroom. 

“He would never,” he said into his pillow in his empty bedroom, “Would you, Doc?”

Meanwhile, in his quarters, Robotnik stared at a cup of instant noodles on his kitchen counter. Chicken flavor, slowly hydrating, the foil paper lid weighed down with a saucer to keep the heat inside. His hands were steepled in front of his mouth, waiting for just the right moment. He’d just walked in from the lab, tossing his clothes off in the bedroom and washing his hands before putting the kettle on for his noodles. When he’d set the timer on his digital monstrosity of a multipurpose wristwatch, he noticed that it was much later than he thought. 

He frowned, trying to let his mind unwind from the day’s tasks. There was just always so much to do. Suddenly, his eyebrows raised as he felt a vibration from the device on his wrist. It was noodle time. He seized the cardboard cup from the counter, roughly setting the warmed saucer aside as he peeled back the foil lid and left it behind. He grabbed chopsticks from the drawer and walked to the sofa, jabbing at the noodles to separate them and distribute the freeze-dried peas. 

He sat on the very edge of the sofa cushion, waving a gloved hand through the air to summon up a holo screen. He pulled up his Dinner For One playlist and hit shuffle before waving the screen away. 

He brought the first mouthful of noodles to his lips, blowing away the steam and slurping inelegantly, bobbing his head slightly. It would suffice for a late night meal. Given better moods, he would sometimes add a soft-boiled egg and scallions, or shredded leftover chicken, were there any around. He didn’t wish to expend any further energy tonight. Plain old noodles were fine, somehow simultaneously too salty and too bland. They matched his mood. This was not about enjoyment or nutrition, it was just to stay fed, keeping his tank marginally above empty. 

He sat there, drinking broth from his cup, briefly catching a glimpse of himself in the flat screen television hanging opposite him. He was bare chested, just in his black underwear and high socks. One sock had slouched down considerably from its intended place on his calf. He was all knees and elbows, harsh angles everywhere. He closed his eyes and looked away, unable to bear witness to the reality of the moment. 

_What do I even think about when I’m not at work?_ he thought to himself. 

He had been so intensely focused on the day’s tasks that it now felt like he had no thoughts left. He allowed his mind to bluescreen while he slurped more noodles, wiping his mustache on the back of his hand. He simply didn’t want to think about anything. The inside of his mind felt cool and spacious, and he was just fine with that. 

When the noodles were gone, Robotnik lifted the cardboard cup to his lips and finished off the broth. He sighed, readying himself to stand up when something crossed his mind, freezing him in place. Stone had looked at him a certain way while he was drinking his afternoon coffee. He hadn’t dismissed the Agent just yet, desperate for some caffeine before assigning him his afternoon tasks. In his periphery, he had seen his assistant stiffen infinitesimally. 

Robotnik waved the thought away and dragged himself to the kitchen. He tossed the noodle cup and carelessly threw the chopsticks into the sink. He grunted and walked off to the bedroom, throwing himself into bed, long legs dangling off the edge. 

Stone crossed his mind again. He thought of the expression he’d covertly seen. It was flickering, fleeting, yet somehow relatively clear in his memory. The Agent had looked oddly transfixed, or at least, that’s how he remembered the unclear little moment. A tiny spike of feeling registered in his mind. 

“Here we go,” he said to himself, annoyed as he rested the crook of his arm over his eyes. 

He tugged both of his gloves off and set them aside, trailing a hand down his chest, his own soft touch raising goosebumps on his skin. Robotnik rolled his head to the side as he trailed his fingers down his stomach, past his navel, stopping at the waistband of his underwear. He let out a little sigh as his fingers moved upward again, teasing. 

“ _Stone_ ,” he tried softly, wincing at the strange tenderness that had invaded his voice. 

His fingers slipped down again and brushed past his waistband, combing through his pubic hair, then lower, to readjust his hardening cock. He hissed, just holding his shaft for a moment, picturing the Agent in his mind. He was so objectively handsome. Robotnik was sure the attraction he felt was just a matter of constant exposure. He was also fairly sure that the attraction was one-sided, and he was fine with that. If someone wasn’t attracted to him, he frankly had nobody to blame but himself. It was the only logical response to his attitude and behavior, after all. 

Robotnik knew he had to take care of himself from time to time to maintain optimum efficiency in the lab, to keep his mind as sharp as a cloudless winter afternoon, but that didn’t mean that it had to be rushed. He squeezed his cock, shoulders rising off the bed just slightly. He ghosted his fingertips up the underside of the shaft, feeling his legs shake. 

He sat up, utterly unrushed as he pushed his underwear down and crawled backward onto the bed. He pulled open the bedside table drawer, looking carefully at the contents, resting on one elbow. He pulled out the bottle of lubricant and considered what else was there. He dipped back into the drawer, selectively taking out a plain silver vibrator, just slightly longer than his closed fist. 

He laid back on the bed, spreading his thighs apart shamelessly. He slicked a little lubricant on one finger and spread it over his hole clinically, pushing his finger inside with a whimper. The whimper turned into soft, gravelly moan as he rhythmically worked his finger in and out, wanting to get the prep over with. 

He quickly worked up to two fingers and then slicked the vibrator, slowly pushing it inside, letting his head loll, breathing through his open mouth. The stretch bordered on uncomfortable, but he was impatient. The toy had a long cord with a remote control. He selected the first function, just a steady vibration and used the dial to turn it up slightly. 

“Oh, _yes_ ,” he hissed, working it in and out slightly, grasping his cock with his other hand, lubricated with bycatch from the vibrator, “That’s it. Come on, Stone. Give it to me.”

Of course he thought of Stone. His name rolled off Robotnik’s tongue with almost worrying ease. It was a matter of practicality really, he told himself. He could get off quickly and reliably when he thought of his assistant. He was objectively attractive, professionally kind, was about the only person that he had regular contact with, and was certainly the only person he could stand to be around for extended periods of time. Thoughts of Agent Stone always promised a good orgasm, ending with a bang rather than a disappointing whimper or getting sidetracked halfway through and deciding to do something else. 

Tonight, Robotnik’s mind went straight to the realm of fantasy. He thought, as he often did, about how Stone would have him. He spread his long legs further apart, working the vibrator in and out at a steady pace, the remote resting on his chest. A little moan escaped his lips when his assistant’s face came into focus. 

He imagined Stone would be a gentle lover, taking great care and consideration with his partner. He skipped the foreplay tonight, already sufficiently worked up. It was late, after all. He could skip ahead to the action. Instead, Stone was looking down at him, lifting his legs over his shoulders with ease. He wore a warm smile and nothing else. 

" _Are you okay, Doctor?_ " he asked sweetly. 

At the thought, Robotnik felt a familiar chill pass through his body. Of course Stone would say something like that. He was sensitive like that. In his bedroom, Robotnik nodded, unable to articulate words for the moment.

" _Ok, good_ ," Stone said, his handsome face framed by Robotnik’s long legs, " _I’m gonna make you feel so good tonight. Are you ready?_ "

Again, in reality, Robotnik nodded. He changed to the third vibration pattern on the remove, deftly pushing the right button and dialing up the intensity a bit more. This pattern started with a weak vibration and gradually worked up to a strong one. He melted into the bed for a moment, eyelids fluttering. 

“Oh fuck, oh shit, _ohhh_ ,” the Doctor sputtered, one leg twinging from the sudden onset of pleasure. 

In his mind, Stone started thrusting, working his slick cock in and out of him gently at first. He pushed the vibrator in as far as he could, and moved that hand up his torso teasingly, to the sensitive skin of his neck. He sighed, stroking his cock slowly with the other hand, feeling the pulse of those vacillating vibrations deep inside. 

" _You’re so tight, Doctor,_ " Stone gritted, " _You feel so good. How do you want it tonight?_ "

In his mind, Stone leaned forward, pushing deeper inside, pressing his lips to his neck. Robotnik could practically feel the breaths ghosting over his skin. He arched his back off of the bed, seeking a warmth that wasn’t there. The few times they had touched or bumped into one another, Stone seemed to radiate heat. 

“Fuck me harder,” he begged to the empty air, “ _Please_.”

" _So polite,_ " he imagined Stone saying with a little laugh, " _You must want me pretty bad_."

“Yeah, I do,” Robotnik replied. 

He used his free hand to dial up the intensity of the vibrations a bit more. He hadn’t opened his eyes since the fantasy had begun. With his other hand, he squeezed his cock, making a little choked sound. It would be over quickly. He was tired. He didn’t have the energy for a start-to-finish fantasy tonight. 

" _You’re already touching yourself?_ " Stone asked, " _Are you gonna cum for me tonight?_ "

“ _Yesss_ ,” Robotnik gritted, slowing his fist just slightly. 

He scooted himself back slightly, elevating his head on the pillows. He imagined Stone cupping the back of his head gently, holding him closer to his body. Robotnik imagined Stone having a well-maintained physique, not too built, but certainly the body of someone who worked out regularly, a marked comparison to his own lithe frame. He imaged those strong arms wrapping around him in a protective embrace. 

" _You’re so good_ ," Stone said, " _Stroke that cock for me. Let me see_." 

Robotnik furrowed his brows, speeding up the hand that stroked his slicked cock in time with the imagined rhythm of Stone’s hips. A shaky moan broke from his lips. 

" _Do you want me?_ " Stone asked. 

“Yes!” Robotnik rasped aloud. 

" _I want you, too_ ," Stone whispered into his ear, " _Take my cock. Take it all. Feel how much I want you_."

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” Robotnik shouted, “Stone! Gimme that cock!”

In his fantasy, Stone’s thrusts slowed as he held his body close. In reality, Robotnik rocked his hips down against the mattress, savoring the feeling of the vibrator buried in him, the rocking creating wonderful little ripples of friction that spread throughout his body. He was breathing heavily now. 

This was what Robotnik would think of as “a gentle fuck.” Stone was so caring, so eager to please. He would probably be preoccupied with his partner’s wants and feelings. The Doctor grabbed the remote off of his chest again, switching to the sixth pattern, a steady pulsing vibration. He left the intensity right where it was. 

“You’re gonna make me cum,” he gasped aloud.

"I _want you to cum_ ," Stone replied, _"_ _But not quite yet. Just hang on a little longer,_ _okay?_ "

“Ohhh,” Robotnik gasped, dialing the vibrations down slightly, slowing his fist, "Make me wait."

It didn’t have to be rushed. He could simply enjoy this little diversion. He thought of his assistant in a different context for the moment, the way he followed him so closely down the halls, the way Stone always took the seat next to him at meetings, occasionally exchanging glances. Robotnik’s usually conveyed annoyance or condescension toward the other attendees, Stone’s always communicated an unspoken “I know, Doctor.”

As he slowly worked his fist up and down his throbbing cock, his grip tight and slick, Robotnik thought again of the glance he saw out of his periphery earlier that day, the way Stone seemed to be staring at his face in profile as he sipped his latte. He shuddered slightly at the thought of being watched by his assistant. Surely Stone must have been lost in thought in that moment, staring into space. No matter. His mind shifted back to his fantasy with organic fluidity. 

" _You_ _know I think about this when I’m on the clock_ ," Stone said, his voice sounding a little tight, " _Do you?_ "

"Yesss," the Doctor hissed, eyes rolling slightly at the admission. 

" _Good to know_ ," Stone said, " _Maybe next time we can fuck in the lab._ "

Robotnik grunted, hips bucking particularly hard of their own volition. His body tightened around the vibrator, unabashedly wishing it were a real cock. He knew just how to reach his prostate – he could do it hands-free if he had to, but he wasn’t quite ready yet. 

“Come on, Stone,” Robotnik drawled between harsh breaths, “Fuck me!”

His fingers found the remote again and deftly amped up the vibrations, tossing his head back at the thrum as it spread through his body. 

" _Okay_ ," Stone said with a little laugh, " _All you had to do was ask._ " 

The Doctor pictured his face looking down at him, flushed with exertion, smiling, handsome. Stone’s eyes were warm with affection. Robotnik arched his back, seeing only his assistant’s face in his min, imagining his cock filling him. 

“Hold me tighter,” he gritted, refusing to beg, bucking his hips up into his hot slick palm. 

" _I’ve got you_ ," Stone said reassuringly, " _Not gonna let you go_."

Robotnik felt his legs quivering. He was so terribly close, but not quite ready. He reached down between his legs, grabbing base of the vibrator, fucking himself vigorously, shuddering instantaneously at the feeling. He, of course, had masturbation down to a science. In his mind, Stone captured his lips in a passionate kiss as he thrust deep inside him, their tongues working against one another, breaths harsh and rasping. He whined at the thought. When their lips parted, Stone kissed along his jawline.

" _You’re so stubborn,_ " Stone continued, his voice almost painfully alluring, " _I can tell you’re holding out_."

Robotnik chuffed at the challenging remark. 

“You know me too well,” he said with a bitter laugh, breath catching. 

In his mind’s eye, Stone was grinning down at him, combing a hand through his hair. Robotnik reached up to mimic that motion, slicking a hand back over his scalp. He angled his hips just so and began to rock down against the bed again, vibrator perfectly angled to press against his prostate. He let out a strangled half-scream at how good it felt, at the bolts of electric pleasure pulsing through him. 

With his other hand, he loosely stroked his fist from the middle of his shaft to his cockhead, the teasing grasp just intensifying his physical sensitivity. He was so painfully close. 

“Oh, fuck!” Robotnik growled, fucking himself between the mattress and his hand, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

" _C’mon, baby,_ " Stone said, sounding close to his own climax, " _Cum for me. Show me how good you feel._ "

With that, Robotnik hurtled over the edge, arching up off the mattress as he felt the first splash of his spend hit his chest. He clenched all over, his ass squeezing around the vibrator, intensifying the deep, humming pulse of it. He felt like his body was engulfed in cold, tingling fire, pricking his skin all over. 

“Aah, Stone! Oh, god!” he shouted, eyes squeezed tightly shut, “Stone! Fuck! _Stone!_ ”

Robotnik felt his eyes roll back, shaking as he drew in deep breaths mingled with strangled whimpers as he finished. Once it was all over, he immediately turned the vibrator off and eased it out with a hiss. His whole body was thrumming with energy and he was physically oversensitive. His other hand hovered over his softening cock, unable to touch it. His chest and stomach were heaving and splattered. 

“Oh, shit,” he said quietly, blinking and dazed, “Whoa.”

He laid very still for a few moments, legs splayed, sweat cooling on his skin in the empty bedroom. The smiling, warm vision of his assistant slipped through his fingers, dissolving into the ether. He laid motionless, feeling his systems normalizing again, a warm post-orgasmic fog making his limbs feel light and his head feel a little dizzy. His body felt limp and relaxed, utterly satisfied, a rare feat for the Doctor. 

“Thanks, Agent,” he said to no one in particular, his tone almost humorous. 

Lonely nights like this didn’t get him down. He’d be alone for so long that it was normal. He didn’t mourn the thought of masturbating to someone who likely didn’t have reciprocal feelings for him. It was a necessity. A dirty, secret necessity, but a necessity nonetheless. He needed periodic release to run at optimal efficiency, or so he told himself. No shame in that. 

He rolled onto his side and grabbed his underwear, hastily wiping himself clean before tossing them onto the floor. He rolled onto his back again, pressing a sequence into his watch to dim the lights in the room gradually until it was utterly dark. 

Robotnik chuckled, a toothy grin crossing his face as he worked to catch his breath. He thought of his assistant again, prim and businesslike, punctual and the very poster child of professionalism. He would be _mortified_ if he knew what Robotnik got up to late at night, his bastard boss thinking of him while fucking himself. Robotnik stretched his arms, both hands coming to rest behind his head. He thought again of Stone as the warm waves of pleasure flowed through his body, carrying him closer and closer to the edge of sleep. 

There’s no way he could feel the same way… Right?

“Yeah, right,” Robotnik scoffed to himself, still grinning as he closed his eyes, “He would never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest friends,  
> I hope you enjoyed this fic!  
> This was just meant to be a fun little one shot - hopefully I'll be back with some substantial, smutty Stobotnik soon. If you feel compelled to leave a kudos or comment, I will gently hold it in my hands and cherish it!  
> Thank you all for reading.  
> Until next time, take care of yourselves!
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta


End file.
